Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 15 (Gardens)
Gardens is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a rocks and plants pattern. *CHARLI pretends to be a flower. *NATHAN does some gardening, he cuts off the trees making shapes. *CHARLI pretends different kind of trees. *TIM makes a bird scarer to keep the eating seed birds (Kathleen and Kellie) away. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band pretend to be birds. *KELLIE makes a hothouse for Chats. *CHARLI moves in a different way according to the weather. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three monkeys (Charli, Tim and Nathan) who have fun before the water of the river rises up and then they will get home, but they don't pay attention to time and their mother (Kathleen) arrives because time is over. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E15.png Charli_S5_E15_1.png Nathan_S5_E15.png Charli_S5_E15_2.png Tim_S5_E15.png Charli_S5_E15_3.png Kellie_S5_E15.png Charli_S5_E15_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E15.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns One, two, three, four, five in a row Curvy leaf plants all in a row. One, two, three, four, five in a row Five small rocks all in a row. One, two, three, four, five in a row Five pots of mondo grass all in a row. ;Body move #01 Grow, grow, grow, stetch up tall Move to the beat, move to the beat Shake it all I'm growing, you're growing, take it slow Shout out loud: Get ready set go Get ready to grow, grow, grow, stretch Grow, grow, grow, stretch. Grow, grow, grow, stetch up tall Move to the beat, move to the beat Shake it all I'm growing, you're growing, take it slow Shout out loud: Get ready set go Get ready to grow, grow, grow, stretch Grow, grow, grow, stretch. ;Shapes in space Working in the garden today, clipping and snipping the day away Working in the garden today. Working in the garden today, clipping and snipping the day away Working in the garden today, gonna make it neat, gonna make it sweet Working in the garden today. Working in the garden today, clipping and snipping the day away Working in the garden today, gonna make it neat, gonna make it sweet Working in the garden today. ;Body move #02 I'm growing in the garden today, I'm growing in the garden, watch me sway I'm growing in the garden today, I'm gonna be a tree, a tree is what I'll be I'm growing in the garden today. ;Making music We cheep, cheep, cheep, we love to eat, eat, eat We peck up seed, we peck up seed as much ... as we need. We cheep, cheep, cheep, we love to eat, eat, eat We peck up seed, we peck up seed as much ... as we need We chop along, we chop along to the pretty wind song Having fun, birdy fun in the warm friendly sun. We cheep, cheep, we love to eat, eat We peck up seed, we peck up seed as much ... as we need We chop along, we chop along to the pretty wind song Having fun, birdy fun in the warm friendly sun. We cheep, cheep, cheep, we love to eat, eat We peck up seed, we peck up seed as much ... as we need We chop along, we chop along to the pretty wind song Having fun, birdy fun in the warm friendly sun. ;Body move #03 A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak. A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak. ;Word play How do I make my garden grow? How do I do it? I'd like to know I'm sure I need water and sunshine too and soil but cotton will do ... spades and gloves and even a rake will help my garden if I am to make A garden needs sunshine and rain from above but mostly my garden needs love. How do I make my garden grow? How do I do it? I'd like to know I'm sure I need water and sunshine too and soil but cotton will do ... spades and gloves and even a rake will help my garden if I am to make A garden needs sunshine and rain from above but mostly my garden needs love. ;Body move #04 I'm feeling flopsy mopsy 'cause it's hot today My body wants to move in a flopsy way Flopsy, mopsy, flopsy, mopsy, flopsy way. My body's icy cold 'cause it's freezing today My body wants to move in a ice block way Stop, frozen in an ice block way. I'm feeling bouncing bright 'cause it's warm today My body wants to move in a bouncy way Bounce, bounce, bouncy, bounce, I'm warm today. ;Sharing stories We're a bunch of monkeys, we monkey round all day Swinging through the treetops, we can't have going ... We're full of monkey business and funny monkey ways Monkey see, monkey do, everything you've heard is true It's a funky day of monk, we're monkeys, true and true. We're a bunch of monkeys, we monkey round all day Swinging through the treetops, we can't have going ... We're full of monkey business and funny monkey ways Monkey see, monkey do, everything you've heard is true It's a funky day of monk, we're monkeys, true and true. We're a bunch of monkeys, we monkey round all day Swinging through the treetops, we can't have going ... We're full of monkey business and funny monkey ways Monkey see, monkey do, everyone go ho, ho, ho ... banana, ..., we're monkeys, true and true. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about getting scared Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about seeds Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about hothouses & greenhouses Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about rivers